Toi aussi, ma fille !
by Lucile
Summary: Dumbledor va chercher une jeune fille à l'orphelinat, une fille ordinaire ? Entout cas Sambre Stuart va faire un saut dans le monde des sorcier et y découvrir son terrible secret de famille.


**Toi aussi, ma fille…**

**Genre : **aventure / drama / romance… sérieux, pour changer un peu

**Couples** : Harry / Giny, Ron / Hermione …

**Note de l'autrice : **bon, les personnages de Jikaèr ne m'appartiennent pas blablabla… SAUF l'héroïne et quelques persos de l'orphelinat… en fait, cette fic je voulais la faire depuis longtemps mais j'avais perdu le brouillon que je viens de retrouver en rangeant mon bureau et je suis toute émouvue de larmes… BONG ! Aïeuh ! ça va ça va j'vais commencer puisqu'il semble que ma vie ne vous intéresse pas plus que celle des bigorneaux australiens…

**Chapitre 1 : un barbu à l'orphelinat **

Le mois de juillet était déjà bien entamé et le soleil avait bien l'intention de prendre la vedette au moindre petit nuage qui osait s'aventurer d'un peu trop près. Ce matin, un léger vent frais faisait frémis les feuilles des peupliers bordant l'allée d'un établissement précaire, d'aspect peu engageant pour des vacanciers. L'orphelinat Cromwell ; car c'était ainsi que se nommait la bâtisse ; avait, malgré ses allures de camps de militaires, une meilleur réputation que la plupart des orphelinats de Grande-Bretagne. En cette période de l'année, l'endroit était quasi désert, en raison des nombreuses excursions organisées à la montagne ou à la plage, puisque même les orphelins avaient droit à des vacances. Seuls restaient la directrice ; Amanda Hopkins, une petite femme bienveillante aux cheveux blonds frisés qui assurait une autorité exemplaire et avait toujours réussi à offrir une famille digne à chaque enfant ; le vieux concierge Paul Nigwell qui faisait également office de cuisinier, et l'une des pensionnaires de la maison Cromwell, Sambre Stuart. Allongée sur son lit pliant, les mains croisées derrière la tête, Sambre fixait un point invisible au plafond de sa chambre. Dans quelques jours elle pourrait se venter d'avoir vécu ici depuis 20 ans, « s'il y avait de quoi se venter » se dit-elle. Sambre restait un mystère pour la directrice, car aucune famille ne semblait lui satisfaire. En fait, la quête d'une famille idéale la désintéressait totalement. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment là-bas, sachant qu'elle avait déjà négocié deux années d'hébergement en plus, alors que le règlement stipulait que tout orphelin n'ayant pas trouvé de famille à ses 18 ans devait quitter l'orphelinat pour trouver du boulot et vivre de son salaire ainsi que d'une aide financière pour les premières années. « Pfff, si c'est pour travailler dans une poissonnerie et se faire exploiter toute l'année, merci bien »pensa-t-elle avec amertume. Perdue dans ses pensées à la recherche d'éventuels projets, elle triturait l'une de ses mèches sombres. Il était évident qu'en voyant Sambre Stuart n'importe qui lui aurait prédit un avenir dans le mannequinât ou le cinéma, mais ses cheveux très courts et ses habits masculins en disaient long sur sa décision. Non, Sambre n'était pas de ce genre de fille à utiliser de multiples artifices pour se mettre en valeur, et même sous ses allures d'androgyne, elle était belle à couper le souffle. Ses cheveux courts et sombres attiraient la lumière qui les rendait presque acajou par endroits. Quelques mèches éparses tombaient devant ses grands yeux gris et venaient chatouiller ses tempes, lui donnant ce petit air mutin de petit garçon. Des pommettes saillantes et quelques légères taches de rousseur accentuaient ses joues creuses. Enfin, des lèvres pulpeuses lui apportaient une touche de féminité. Son corps n'avait pas hérité d'une poitrine généreuse, mais de longues jambes qu'elle prenait plaisir à promener pieds nus. Cette dernière particularité agaçait Mme Hopkins au plus haut point : « même si tu n'es jamais tombée malade, ce n'est pas un exemple à donner aux enfants que de marcher pieds nus sur la carrelage gelé ! ». Ce qui faisait doucement sourire la jeune femme. En effet, le fait de promener ses orteils à l'air libre était la seule chose que la directrice avait trouvé à lui reprocher devant les autres enfants. Cependant Sambre restait la « maman » des orphelins : elle leur racontait des histoires de fées et d'ogres, leur chantait des chansons autour d'un feu en jouant de la guitare, le seul instrument disponible à l'orphelinat. Parfois, ils partaient en excursion dans la forêt pour fabriquer de solides cabanes et apprendre à reconnaître bons et mauvais champignons. Bien que les enfants semblaient heureux avec Sambre, Mme Hopkins ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil l'influence qu'exerçait cette demoiselle. Les enfants avaient besoin d'une famille et pas d'une aventurière. Mais malgré cela la petite dame savait apprécier l'aide que lui apportait la jeune Stuart, car en s'occupant des enfants, elle laissait du temps à la directrice pour s'occuper de la gestion de l'établissement. Se décidant enfin à admettre qu'un plafond nu ne méritait pas autant d'intérêt, Sambre quitta son lit pour chercher un vieux livre dans son armoire bancale et s'assit sur le tabouret près de la fenêtre. Dehors, quelques branches d'un peuplier animées par un vent faible cognaient contre la vitre. C'est alors qu'un bruit attira son attention, quelque chose venait de se poser en catastrophe sur le bord de sa fenêtre. Reposant son livre Sambre ouvrit la fenêtre aux vitrages épais et se trouva nez à nez avec un hiboux Grand Duc qui la regardait fixement. Intriguée elle tendit la main pour le caresser

- bonjour toi !

L'animal recula mais finit pas se laisser faire.

- dis donc, t'es pas sensé être au pieux à cette heure ci ?

Le hiboux secoua sa tête et ouvrit de grands yeux jaunes, comme pour montrer son indignation face aux propos de la jeune femme. Celle-ci fut étonnée par la réaction de l'oiseau nocturne :

- wow ! Calme toi je disais ça comme ça, je ne voulais pas t'offenser… attends, là, je parles aux piafs moi maintenant, c'est la folie de la solitude qui me gagne…

- HOU !

- comment ça HOU ? Tu veux quoi ?

Mais pour seule réponse, l'oiseau se retourna et pris son envole, laissant derrière lui une orpheline perplexe. Elle allait refermer sa fenêtre quand son regard glissa vers la cour du bâtiment. Paul, le concierge était en grande discussion avec un vieil homme barbu. Mais à bien y regarder ils n'étaient pas vraiment en discussion car le concierge faisait des grands gestes et montrait l'entrée de l'orphelinat à son interlocuteur. En se penchant un peu plus elle pu suivre la conversation.

- vous ne pouvez pas rester ici monsieur, l'orphelinat est fermé, les enfants sont partis en vacances. Revenez plus tard…

Le barbu remonta ses lunettes en demi-lune et répondit au concierge d'un grand sourire :

- je sais bien tout cela, mais je devais voir votre directrice Mme Hopkins…

- elle est très occupée en ce moment…

- vraiment ?

- écoutez, ce n'est pas le moment…

- Paul ! Que se passe-t-il ?

La directrice arrivait en courant vers les deux hommes

- cet homme dit qu'il devait vous voir…

Reprenant son souffle, elle jeta un œil sur l'homme ne question et son visage s'éclaircit :

- ah oui je me rappelle, Mr Dumbledor, c'est bien ça ?

- tout à fait chère madame.

- ça fait un petit moment que j'attendais votre venue…

- et bien me voici

- parfait, parfait… entrez donc… Paul, faites nous du thé vous voulez bien ?

- tout de suite Mme Hopkins !

Pendant que le nouvel arrivant entrait dans la maison Cromwell, Sambre referma sa fenêtre en vitesse, descendit discrètement les marches de l'escalier en bois et se faufila derrière la commode du couloir pour pouvoir suivre ce qui se disait dans le bureau de la directrice. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cet homme était là, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'une décision allait être prise à son sujet. La voix de Mme Hopkins parvint à ses oreilles :

- prenez place… Alors, vous êtes là pour mademoiselle Stuart n'est ce pas ?

- oui, c'est bien cela.

**A suivre ! **


End file.
